powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rocky Road
Rocky Road is 2 episode of a 3 part arc that begins the reunification of the Geauga Society. It features the last appearance of the non-rangers (including Charles, minus Marie) from Cal Reef. It features the return of the Phantom Rangers. It features the debut of the White Walkers and the Data Cycles. Plot Part 1 The Phantom Rangers are peering over a hill into the Boma Mine in Battle Mountain, California. They morph in silence and go ninja around the place until they are spotted. Charles revels the Data Cycles to the rangers. He tells them that Jezella may have reincarnated into a raven to fight an enemy of old, The Boma. On the way out, they meet Darlo. He is weakened and defeated by the Nitro Cannon and the Nitro Megazord. The Phantom Rangers wake up to find themselves over a pit of lava facing Son of Beast, his voice muffled by nature itself. They are able to awaken their Phantom Claws, which break them free. They shoot their zords and grapple to the high ground and shoot Son of Beast. He calls the White Walkers and they board their BMX Cycles, shooting White Walkers into Nevada. The Coaster Force-Nitro face Darlo in the Coaster Force Megazord before continuing on into the sunset. Part 2 In Provo, Utah, the Phantom Rangers shake off the White Walkers and turn in for the night. The Coaster Force-Nitro do the same. When they wake, they notice the city is full of them. Jackson tells Peter that they can distract them (as they are in the same hotel), pulling out his morpher. The 3 teams morph and the Coaster Force-Nitro run off again. However, a few miles up, an army of White Walkers blocks the morning rush. The rangers come face to face with Dark Walker, Captain Wu, and Captain Ni. They enter into a fight with them on a heated skirmish on the roadway. Back in Provo, The White Walkers have retreated and the Phantom Rangers toast in the hotel. Chelsea calls her father to pay a bill for both rooms, the 2 rooms the Coaster Force-Nitro used, and to call Darwin and the Hexagon Rangers for their help. Cast Rangers * Peter Ishitori (CF Orange) * Tait Blum-Micheal Bolt (Nitro Red) * Mel/Millennium Force (CF Blue) * Zoe Pratt-Fiona/Furry 325 (CF Green) * Takshiel/Steel Venom (Nitro Yellow) * Wallace Hightower (Nitro Blue) * Seamus Decker (Nitro Black) * Stella/Steel Force (Nitro Pink) * Seth Carr-Jackson Grove (Phantom Red) * Annie LeBlanc-Chelsea Scott (Phantom Yellow) * Riley Lio-Turin Brooks (Phantom Blue) Allies * Charles Lashing 1 only * Maya LeClark-Jezella (voice) * Sherry Rene-Lavender Grey 1 only * Marie Xephila Richard 1 only * Emma Shannon-Corinne Janssen 1 only * Jolie Hoang-Rappaport-Rin Koruda 1 only * Violet Lux-Lola Martinez 1 only * Austin St. John-Jason Scott (voice only) Villains * Liana Ramirez-Son of Beast (uncredited) * Darlo * Dark Walker * Captain Wu * Captain Ni Ranger Powers Coaster Force-Nitro Red: Morph (Ignition, x2), Data Cycle, Dragster Blade (Strata Strike), Lightning Zord, Nitro Drive, Transforming Knight Strike Nitro Blue: Morph (ignition, x2), Data Cycle, Magnum XL Blaster, Quadron Zord, Nitro Drive CF Blue: Morph (Ignition, x2), Galactic Rapier (Lighting Clash) CF Orange: Morph (Mono-cast, x2), Blaze Staff (Lighting Clash) CF Green: Morph (Ignition, x2), Furry Dagger (Full Furry) Black: Morph (ignition), Data Cycle, Night Hauler Zord, Nitro Drive Yellow: Morph (ignition), Data Cycle, Park Transit Zord, Nitro Drive Pink: Morph (ignition), Data Cycle, Phantom Saber (Steel Thrust), Park Transit Zord, Nitro Drive Phantom Rangers Phantom Red: Jet Zord (morph, x2), BMX Cycle Phantom Blue: Biplane Zord (morph, x2), BMX Cycle Phantom Yellow: Chopper Zord (morph, x2), BMX Cycle Errors * The National Route 44 footage and I-76 footage were clearly visible in parts as even though both roads border farms * Despite not knowing about the others existence, they don't mind reveling their identities Notes * This arc was filmed on I-15 South West of Las Vegas; Provo, UT; and I-76 between Denver, CO and Nebraska * Marie will return in On Holiday and the vs movie. her actress also plays Xcelarator. * First time a team will meet its predecessors twice since SPD. * Part 2 does not have a Megazord fight * The Cedar Point ARC's and White Walkers replace the Stradun and non-ranger credits for Micheal and Wallace, as well as Charles being removed from the opening See Also * Block 39: Engine Boma? Night Ride across Monte Carlo-Sentai Counterpart (fights, part 1) from Himitsuranger * Ep. 11: Roar! Wular Highway!-Sentai Counterpart (Story & fights) * Ep. 2: Did You Guys See a Fairy!?-Sentai Counterpart (cycles debut) from Turboranger Category:Power Rangers Nitro Category:Multi-Part Episode Category:Lemurseighteen